cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan da Cunha
Nation Information Tristan da Cunha is a physically tiny island with control of a vast region of the South Atlantic Ocean, including the rare islands of the Roaring Forties. It is an idyllic and largely unspoilt environment, with the overwhelming majority of the population concentrated into the compact city of Edinburgh of the Seven Seas. This community has risen from a handful of ramshackle driftwood huts, to a village of basalt houses resembling Undredal, before emerging only recently as a grand and intricate micro-city comparable to Venice. Architectural influences can also be traced to Zanzibar, Stockholm, and Ghadames in Libya. The citizenship are well-travelled, well-educated, and well-fed. They are primarily secular, and expressing 'extremes' of any religious view results in condemnation by popular opinion. That being said, the community of Tristan da Cunha warmly welcomes numerous philosophical perspectives, cultural inheritances, and embraces a cosmopolitan attitude to world events (particularly in the wake of the Magnificent Revolution). The infrastructure of Tristan da Cunha is spent almost exclusively upon enhancing the lives of its citizens, particularly its ruling Tyrant. The concentration of such enormous wealth into a very small living space means the 'city' is exceptionally stunning from the perspective of a pedestrian. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Tristan da Cunha is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Tristan da Cunha has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tristan da Cunha allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tristan da Cunha believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tristan da Cunha will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Currency The Tristan Imperial Florin has used for international trade since the Great Technological Revolution. This glorious currency is renowned for its exceptionally attractive coinage. Prior to the Florin, the South Atlantic Kwacha was officially endorsed following the disastrous counterfeit scandal that undermined the previously well-established Cunhan Kwanza. Throughout Tristan da Cunha's history and to the present day, the Standard Potato remains the traditional currency for all small interpersonal transactions within this remote island community. Citizens typically carry sacks of potatoes around the streets with them as they carry out daily activities, and the debate over changing these to another form of 'symbolic' currency has been raging for decades. Unusual Police Force The Tristan da Cunhan community relies upon a unique form of secret police service known as the Slush. These unconventionally uniformed agents enforce all laws, provide highly efficient forced labour, and conduct internal surveillance for the Tyrant. The head of this complex and hierachical agency is known as the Slushie King. This disciplinarian figure would be feared throughout the nation, were it not for his regular public appearances as a celebrated stand-up comedian, satirist, and gameshow host. Military History Tristan da Cunha relies upon it's geographic isolation, vigilant governance, and reputation as an extremely reliable tech trader to prevent acts of international hostility. It does not believe in first-strike violence, tech raiding, or surprise attacks. It may, however, develop nuclear weapons and the Strategic Defense Initiative at some point in its glorious future, exclusively for purposes of self-defence. Almost two centuries ago, the Grammar War was launched against the loathsome (and swiftly annihiliated) nation of Precor, formerly located off the Atlantic coast of South America. This victorious campaign came at a cost of the heroic martyrdom of over 1000 Tristan soldiers, immortalised forever in the National Anthem "Men of Tristan", as well as the formation of the Tristan Ultra-Long-Distance airforce (specifically, the 1st Airborne Napalm Raiders). These terrifying death machines swiftly devastated Precor, though they have since been vastly superceded following the Magnificent Revolution. They are now retained for reasons of national heritage, notably forming a central feature of the popular annual fireworks festival known as "St Joan's Night". An internal coup led to the overthrow of the village council with a shadowy individual known as the Tyrant, whose enlightened jackboot diplomacy led to many changes within this remote island nation. These included currency reform in the wake of a counterfeit scandal, the granting of votes for the dead, very imaginative taxation practices, the Slush Secret Service, the compulsory beautification of the Settlement, the acceptance of assassination as a legitimate political device, and the Magnificent Revolution. The Karma War saw Tristan da Cunha marginalised due to it's extreme geographic isolation, though the radioactive clouds drifting across the vast oceans created pea-soup fogs that took many weeks to disperse. The Tyrant had accrued an unprecedented war chest in order to devastate the nation of Icadil, however, this opponent of Veritas Aequitas luckily escaped substantial carnage through a very well-timed peace treaty with Veritas Aequitas (known locally as the "Escape of Icadil", rather than the "white surrender" of Veritas Aequitas as it is known by others on Planet Bob). This substantial war chest was subsequently invested the Magnificent Revolution. From this point, this remote island ceased simply selling tinned lobster to North American motel chains and obscure stamps to wealthy philanthropists. It became the most powerful arbiter of South Atlantic trade. Almost overnight, the previously humble village community developed rapidly from a collection of stone cottages resembling Undredal, to a compact version of Venice. The transition of the currency of Tristan da Cunha to the Imperial Tristan Florin marks this transition. Mercantile History Tristan da Cunha's primary exports are actually stamps, lobster, potatoes, and fresh water, though the CN server does not reflect this reality. The wealth of Tristan da Cunha was accelerated dramatically though selling these products to peculiar philatelic hobbyists worldwide, particularly to the most powerful nations within Veritas Aequitas. MeiLi of Brinalee, MRott of Litarew, Augustus IX of Scroatia, Don Juan Ernesto of Terre d'Avilla, and the mighty Bosko of Boskosbigdawgs have been vital trading partners throughout the long history of Tristan da Cunha. As a Tech Buyer, Tristan da Cunha faces a great and prosperous future for the foreseeable peace following the Karma War.